This invention relates broadly to a restraining tube comprised of sectionalized longitudinally-split elongated rigid members adapted to be withdrawn and stored on a sewer rodding machine. When the tube is fed out and extended, a sewer rod is fed down through the tube into the manhole and into a sewer pipe which is to be cleared of obstruction.
The function of the restraining tube is to prevent movement and bending of the rod in a direction lateral to its axis in response to reaction forces which are set up when the forwardly driven axially-rotating sewer rod encounters an obstruction.
A restraining tube of the type which is the subject of the present application is shown and described in my aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,462, and the description in my said patent is incorporated herein by reference.